The Mission
by The Lady Empress
Summary: The leaders of the South Pole have sent Katara on a mission to the Fire Nation. However, when she gets there, things are not as simple as they seem. What will happen when Katara begins to realize that her task may not be as easy as she once thought?Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first fanfic. The first chapter is kind of slow but it will get better...

**Disclaimer:** Think about it. If I owned Avatar: TLA, would I be sitting here posting _fan fiction_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katara stood, eyes wide, staring. She had been trained for many years to be sly, cunning and ready for anything, but that had caught her way of guard. She looked at the young boy she and her brother had just found trapped in an iceberg.

"You're the AVATAR?" Sokka exclaimed. "No way"

Aang looked uneasy. He stared first at Katara then Sokka and then the man who had revealed his identity to his newfound friends.

"I see from your expressions that you did not know this," the man said. He was Master Khwaja, head of the Southern Water Tribe's University and Katara's waterbending teacher.

The siblings shook their heads, still recovering from the shock. Khwaja smiled. "Come, Katara, Sokka. We must show the young Avatar our city.

Khwaja walked away towards the capital city. As she walked, Katara tried to make sense of what had just happened. They were fishing, her and Sokka, just fishing. Then before she knew it she had inadvertently cracked open an iceberg, revealing Aang and his flying bison, Appa. They had barely begun to ride Appa back to the city when they came across Khwaja. They introduced him to Aang and before she knew it, Khwaja had said "So you're the Avatar?" That's when Katara's head started to spin in disbelief. Nobody had seen the Avatar, or any air bender for that matter, in over one hundred years. And here she was, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, finding him after all that time. She couldn't believe it.

They reached the city wall. The waterbenders on top of it nodded to them and opened the gate, although they were clearly confused about the presence of Appa.

When they entered the city, Aang was overwhelmed. He had never seen so much ice. Everything, from the walls, to the roads, and even the buildings were made from the same blue ice. He saw the people of the southern water tribe look at him with great intent. He realized that he stuck out like a sore thumb. He was wearing yellow and orange in contrast to the blue and white of the citizens. That, and he was traveling with a ten ton bison.

The buildings were beautiful, like nothing Aang had ever seen before. There must have been thousands, but one stood out. It was the biggest building, right in the heart of the city. Aang looked at it. "What's that?" he asked in awe.

"That's the University," Katara answered, a hint of pride in her voice.

"All children in this city go there," Master Khwaja explained. "Sometimes one or two from other villages get in," he added with a chuckle.

Aang looked at him. "There are other places like this?"

"Yes, there are many villages in the south pole, though none are as big, or as beautiful, as our capital," Khwaja explained.

"Do they all have universities?" Aang questioned.

"No, this is the only one, although there are schools in the villages. Chief Hakoda made sure of that," Khwaja said, smiling at Katara and Sokka.

Aang noticed this. "What?" he asked.

"Didn't they tell you? Chief Hakoda is their father."

Katara and Sokka heard this. "What about dad?" Sokka asked.

"So that makes you guys…prince and princess," Aang realized.

"I guess you could say that," Katara answered.

Aang laughed. "I had no idea I was in the presence of royalty," he joked while bowing overdramatically.

"Finally some appreciation," Sokka said. Katara water-whipped him in the back of the head and began laughing.

"Ow," Sokka yelped. "That's not funny. Someone tell her that's not funny."

Aang looked at Katara. "You're a waterbender," he said with awe.

"Yea," Katara said, slightly confused.

"I need to learn waterbending. Hey, can you teach me?"

"You mean, you haven't mastered it yet?" Sokka questioned.

"No. I only know airbending. So can you?" he asked Katara again, almost pleading.

"No." It was Master Khwaja who had spoken. Aang looked at him, puzzled.

"Why?"

"Because Katara will be leaving us soon. She has an important mission to accomplish, regarding the war. She cannot teach you?"

"But then who will?"

"I would be honored to take you as my student, young Avatar," Khwaja explained.

"Really?! That's great," Aang said, excited.

"Meet me in the University practice yards at sunrise tomorrow. But for now, I must leave you guys. I will go tell the Chief of your arrival. Sokka, Katara. Show Aang where he will be staying."

With that, Master Khwaja walked off, leaving the three alone. "So where will I be staying?" Aang asked.

"The palace," Katara said.

They continued walking until they reached a large building, rivaled in size and splendor only by the University. "Wow," Aang gasped. "It's beautiful."

"It is," Katara agreed.

"Okay, while you two stand here admiring this place, I'm gonna get something to eat," Sokka said.

Katara rolled her eyes and showed Aang to his room. He bowed to her in thanks as she left, smiling. "Oh, Aang," Katara said, suddenly remembering something.

"Yea?" the young Airbender answered.

"Dinner tonight is in the Grand Hall at sunset. See you there." Katara left, leaving Aang alone to his thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The feast that night was magnificent. Chief Hakoda had learned the Avatar had arrived in his city and made sure a fitting banquet was prepared. The highest ranking officials in the Water Tribe society were present, all anxiously awaiting the moment that they got to see the Avatar that was long thought to be dead. Even those citizens whom were not invited gathered in the streets outside the palace, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Airbender.

When all were seated and quiet inside the Grand Hall, Chief Hakoda entered and stood behind his spot at the dais. He looked out among his people, making sure all eyes were on him before beginning to speak.

"As many of you may have heard, we have a special guest with us tonight. I am more than pleased to announce to you, my people, that the Avatar has returned." Cheers erupted among all the people there. Not only the nobles, but all those who worked in the palace held their breath, longing to see the Airbender. Hakoda waited until the cheers died down. "My people, may I present to you, Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads."

At that, Aang walked out from behind the curtain where he had been waiting. He had tried to look his best, but still felt uncomfortable with all these people watching him. He had never been one for the spotlight. Regardless, he smiled his best and walked forward. He knew he was expected to say something.

"Thank you, everyone, Chief Hakoda," Aang said, bowing respectfully. "I am honored to be here, in the Southern Water Tribe." Aang didn't know what else to say, so he just looked at the Chief. Hakoda smiled.

"Let's eat."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katara ate silently, looking out among her people. She loved them, the Southern Water Tribe, her home. But a sadness washed over her. She knew her days here were numbered. She would leave in only three days, to go off into the world. And it scared her.

She looked over at the Avatar. He was airbending the food from the serving plates onto his own. The whole room seemed to be fascinated by this simple task. Some had even stopped eating just to stare at this wonder before them. Katara smiled. She hated to leave, especially just when Aang had arrived, but he reminded her of how important her task was. With the Avatar back, it was possible for the Fire Nation to be defeated. Unless she failed. That dreaded thought crossed her mind, but not for the first time. Like before, she forgot it. She had been trained for so long for this task, hand picked by Master Khwaja. She would not fail. She was too good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Katara awoke before the sun. She looked up at the moon through her window and smiled as she said a short prayer to the moon spirit. She rolled out of her bed and began to get ready for the day.

She recalled the events from the day before, almost thinking she had been dreaming. But she hadn't. Katara sighed. My last day of training, she thought.

Katara creped down to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat before heading over to the University. She saw some other students make there way over as well.

Katara made her way up the steps and smiled when she saw Aang sitting at the top, patiently awaiting the arrival of his waterbending master. "Hey Aang," Katara said as she passed.

"Hey, Katara. What are you doing here?" Aang questioned.

Katara smiled. "I'm a student here. I come here everyday."

"Oh. What do you learn?" It was an innocent question.

Katara couldn't tell Aang the truth. Hardly anybody knew what she learned there at the University, but even fewer asked. "Mostly waterbending," she said. Well, it wasn't a lie.

"I thought you were a master already."

"I am." Katara answered, getting a little uneasy. She knew he was just being polite, but she was forbidden to tell him, even if he was the Avatar.

The sun popped up over the horizon, bathing the city in light. The early morning rays of the sun glinted off the ice buildings, making them shimmer like diamonds. A loud gong sounded and the last of the students hurried in through the University doors.

"She is, but that does not excuse her from classes."

Katara and Aang turned around. Master Khwaja stood there, towering over them. Katara smiled in spite of herself. "Sorry, Master," she said with a bow before turning and hurrying off to her class.

Khwaja smiled. He turned to Aang. "That is the gong. We will begin training each morning when it sounds, exactly at sunrise. Do not be late," he ordered.

Aang nodded his understanding.

"Good. Now let's begin," the Master said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katara hurried to her class. She was glad that Master Khwaja had come to get her out of that situation. It was made clear to her from a young age that she was to tell nobody about what she learned at the University.

She walked into the classroom. Nineteen girls sat in a large circle on the floor, each with four small candles in front of them. The candles were the only source of light in the dark room. Nobody seemed to notice her as Katara walked in. They were all sitting cross-legged, eyes closed. Katara went to her spot and sat in front of her candles. She took her spark rocks and lit them. She then sat back and began to meditate with the others.

Katara breathed in and out. With each breath, the flames on each of the candles grew and shrank. To most people, it would appear as if the girls were all firebending, but they were not. Each of the girls that sat in the circle was a waterbender. As they breathed, they did not control the fire, but the water around it. In the air, there was water and the benders took that water vapor and used it to nearly extinguish the flame, never completely dousing it.

In this way, they imitated firebending at it's simplest level.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They continued like that for an indefinite amount of time. The girls finally stopped when Master Khwaja walked into the room. "Alright, ladies. Enough meditating for now. Off to the practice courts. There is a special student of mine that could learn a lot from you"  
The girls extinguished their candles and followed Khwaja out of the room. Katara fell into step next to her closest friend at the University, Naomi. She was a beautiful girl, like all of the 'chosen' ones, and hand picked by Master Khwaja at a young age. She walked next to Katara and smiled.

"So I see the Princess was late today," she joked. "Apparently she was up too late last night feasting."

Katara laughed. "I was here before the gong, but I simply took my time getting to class. Besides, I wasn't that late."

"Do you think this 'special student' is the Avatar?" Naomi asked hopefully.

Katara nodded her head. "Yes. Master Khwaja is teaching him waterbending."

"How cool. I'll get to meet the Avatar!" she exclaimed. Naomi had not been at the feast the prior evening, and had yet to see the young airbender.

Katara shook her head and smiled. "You and your fantasies."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they reached the practice courts, a gasp circulated through the group of girls. "It's the Avatar!" one of them whispered.  
Aang hadn't noticed them. He was busy playing in the water. Master Khwaja had only shown him some of the most basic moves, which he had caught onto pretty quickly. He was now juggling a ball of water. He turned and saw the girls standing there, staring at him and the water fell to the ground. The girls giggled softly.

Master Khwaja stepped forward. "Young Avatar, these girls are among the best waterbenders in the school. You can learn much from watching them fight." He turned toward the group of girls. "Ladies, pair off."

With that, each of the girls found a partner and began to bend. It was the most amazing thing Aang had ever seen. The way they controlled the water, how it glided around them, left him in awe. He studied them, everything about them. From the exact positions of their fingers to the way they shifted their weight. He wanted so bad to learn how to do that.

Master Khwaja stood on the side, watching his students. They had long passed the point where they needed his help or corrections. They were all masters in their own right, each an excellent waterbender. And he had made them so.

They had soon finished the bending practice session and moved elsewhere to work on their hand to hand combat and weapons skills. Master Khwaja had always reminded them that there may come a time where they will not be able to use their bending, and they all knew it was true. So they each learned to defend themselves without their bending. It could become one of their most important skills.

They continued with their training until Master Khwaja appeared. They all stopped and looked at him. He smiled. "You are done with this for the day, ladies. Quickly go and bathe and meet me back in our classroom. Quickly," he emphasized.

With that, the girls went running off. They dared not make Master Khwaja wait too long. He was patient with them, but only to a certain point. He didn't understand the need for girls to take hour-long baths.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girls hurried to bathe, but failed to reach the classroom before Khwaja became mildly irritated. He simply rolled his eyes as they all walked in, but said nothing for he had nothing to say that had not been said a thousand times before. _There are just some things that I can't train out of them._

"You ladies have your final fittings today. Mistress Yun will be here shortly."

Just then, a rather plump lady in rich-looking garments burst into the room. She was followed by several other women with what appeared to be several dresses.

The plump lady was clearly in charge. She spun around and looked at Khwaja. "I will call you when we're done," she said to him.

He bowed. "Thank you, Mistress Yun," he said before walking out the door.

Mistress Yun smiled at the girls. "I have all your dresses done. We just need to make sure they fit one last time before you leave." She paused, seemingly holding back tears. Sure, she made the girls dresses, but she was more than that. She had helped to train them, to prepare them for their mission. "Then," she continued, "we will have our final lesson." In addition to teaching them cooking and sewing, Mistress Yun had taught them how to live at court. She had taught them manners and self control, all the life skills vital to completing their mission.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katara awoke the next morning with a shocking realization. It was her last day in the South Pole. She didn't know what to think. She had known this day would come, but never so soon. Where had the years gone? Katara sighed as she rolled out of bed.

Katara had no idea what to do with herself the whole day. There was so much in the South Pole. It was her life. And tomorrow it would all be gone.

She wandered aimlessly around the city. She saw all her favorite places for the last time. She saw her people walking in the streets. They carried on just as they did every day. What would change that? They didn't know that tomorrow there would twenty less girls living here. They did not realize what those girls were doing for them, their sacrifice. So they continued walking the streets just as they did everyday.

_How blissful ignorance must be_, Katara thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At sunset Katara reported to the University. She and the other girls were to report there for the last time. They didn't do much, just listened to their teachers speak. More than a few tears were shed.

While she was walking back to the palace, she saw Aang. "Hey, Aang," she called. He saw her and smiled. "What are you doing out here?"

"Hey, Katara," he replied. "I just finished waterbending training with Master Khwaja." Katara had thought she saw the Master slip out of the room after he was finished speaking. "Tomorrow, I have to show you this cool new waterbending trick I learned," he said, excited.

Katara looked down. "I'm sorry, Aang. I won't be around tomorrow."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I'm leaving the South Pole."

"But it's your home. Why would you leave it?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

"I think it is okay to make an exception in this case." Aang and Katara turned around. Master Khwaja was standing there. Katara was confused. She had never been allowed to tell anybody before. Seeing her look, Khwaja smiled. "After all, he is the Avatar." With that, the Master left, leaving Katara to explain everything. Aang looked at her expectantly.

"When I leave tomorrow, I'm going with the other girls to the Fire Nation. It is our job to assassinate the heir to the throne."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, so there you go. The first chapter to my first fan fic. I hope you liked it!!

Please review!! I welcome constructive criticism, just as long as you're nice about it.

Please Note: There won't be any Zutara for a couple more chapters because Zuko isn't in it yet. (duh!) But don't worry...I'll get there!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: TLA. I'm working on that, though. One day... Anyway, until then, I'll contintue writing fanfiction, because as of now I am just, in fat, a fan.

Although I didn't get 5 review yet, I'm just going to post my second chapter. This one's for my reviewers!!

* * *

Katara needed to think. She reached her room and began to pack her things, going over her conversation with Aang. One hundred years in an iceberg? She had to explain everything to him, the war, the Fire Lord's quest for power, the need for Zuko to be dead.  
Aang at first was in pure disbelief, then it turned to anger. "How could they do that?" he asked over and over.  
Katara had no answer.

* * *

When Katara awoke the next morning, she had an immense feeling of sadness inside of her. She would be leaving today to go halfway around the world to the Fire Nation. And she was scared. 

She rolled out of bed and looked at the moon. Seeing it made her feel better, if only a little. The moon will always be with me, she thought.

* * *

Dressed in all white, Katara walked to the University. She ascended the steps one last time. She walked through the halls and into a rather large room. It was full of people, the families of the girls leaving. Katara's own family was sitting in the front of the room.  
After everyone had arrived, Chief Hakoda bestowed his blessings upon the girls. It was short, but Katara savored every moment of it.

* * *

Katara was the last one to board the ship. She and the other girls turned and looked back at their homeland one last time. She waved goodbye to everyone, her family, her people. She waved until she could no longer see the people and stood there long after the city had disappeared from view. But Naomi came over to her and rested a gentle hand on Katara's back, reminding her she was not alone. 

Life at sea was boring, Katara concluded after merely a few days of sailing. There was nothing to do besides eat, sleep and practice. The girls tried to entertain themselves, but it had failed horribly. Katara didn't understand how the crew could live like this. The more she thought about it, the more annoyed she became. Why was there nothing to do?

* * *

The days had passed slowly for Katara, as well as the other girls. The wave of relief that passed over them when it was announced that they would reach the Fire Nation capital the next morning was unbelievable. "Finally, something to do," Naomi had commented.  
It was ironic, Katara decided, how the Fire Nation was their biggest enemy and yet they were all so glad to be arriving there. Despite that, she had to agree with Naomi. At least now they wouldn't be so bored! 

The next morning, all of the girls were up before dawn. Katara, who had been sharing a room with Naomi, was woken up by the excited squeals of her friend.

"Katara, Katara, wake up," she had yelled. Katara had opened her eyes. "We're almost there!!" Naomi continued to dance around the room. Katara would normally have been mad at her friend for waking her, but deiced to forgive her this time. She shot out of bed and ran up on deck, Naomi close behind.

Several other girls were up there, all staring in awe at a small sliver of land far off on the horizon. The Fire Nation. Katara could have never imagined the excitement she felt when she saw it. She knew she should be scared or angry or even uneasy, but instead the only emotion filling her was joy. Pure joy. And that, more than anything worried her.

* * *

After staring at the slice of land across the ocean for what seemed like hours, the excitement faded. It would still be a couple of hours before they could dock, and Katara had to be ready when they did. So, she and Naomi left the deck and went back to their room to pack. 

They each got changed into their Fire Nation dresses. Katara looked at her collection and cringed. Red, red, red and more red. She grabbed a dress and went to put it on. It was a simple dress, not what she was used to, but it fit and it looked good, for what it was. Katara looked at herself in the mirror. Blue, of coarse, was her favorite color, but red would have to do. At least for now.

Katara walked back into the room and saw Naomi had changed into Fire Nation dress as well. Again, it was a servant's dress, nothing more. For that is all they would be once they reached the capital. Servants.

Once they reached the capital all of the girls would go to the palace and see if they could be hired as servants there. Out of the twenty of them, the hope was that at least some of them could be. The others would then try to find work elsewhere, in some of the various shops in the city, working for a noble, or anywhere else, for that matter. If all else failed, the captain of the ship would sell them into slavery, preferable to high ranking officials. Even though each of the girls were perfectly capable of protecting herself, the thought by itself was a scary one.

The whole point of this was to strategically station all of the girls around the city and especially in the palace. This would get them close to Zuko, their target.

Katara and Naomi continued to silently pack their things. They didn't have much, but they needed it all. Katara rolled up her dresses, trying not to wrinkle them too much and stuck them in her trunk.

Then in went her weapons. She hoped her stuff wouldn't be checked because she wasn't sure about the reaction of the guard when he discovered various types of poison, knives, and shurikens. And then there was her boomerang, war fans, water pouch and smoke pellets, which could be overlooked.

Last to be packed was her makeup. Of coarse, she could go nowhere without it, but besides that she needed it. Her bright blue eyes were a dead giveaway that she was from the water tribe. Mistress Yun had so cleverly taught each one of the girls how to apply their makeup to tone down the blueness of their eyes. It helped, if only slightly. Still, the girls were told never to look at anybody directly in the eye.

* * *

It seemed to take forever for the ship to dock. All of the girls waited not so patiently on the ship's deck. Some sat quietly while others paced and still others just stood at the rail, looking at the port around them. However, impatience emanated from them all.  
Finally, the girls were allowed off of the ship. They each took their stuff and walked down, barely able to take in the sights and sounds around them. 

Just the docks were amazing. Katara had never seen so much color before. She was used to the plain blue and white of the South Pole. Here mostly everything was red, black and gold, but there were other colors. Nothing was made of ice.

Katara could also feel a difference. She had known the temperature was hot here, and had felt some heat while on the ship, but in the city it was entirely different. She had never felt such pure warmth. It was amazing to feel the sun as it hit her tanned skin. I like the sun, she decided.

The girls quickly grouped together where they would not be in the way of passerby. They all knew the layout of the city. The docks were separated from the rest of the city. To get to main part of the Capital, a traveler needed walk there. The road led to the houses, the shops, and of coarse, the palace.

Although the palace was only a short distance away from the docks, but it was not a journey the girls wanted to make on foot. However, the captain of the ship, who would be helping them until they got settled, made them.

"You girls will act as common folk here. Common folk walk from the docks to their houses. You will, too. I will arrange for your luggage to be transported, though," the captain reassured them.

The girls automatically split up into groups of twos or threes, but not before saying goodbye. They all embraced each other as they wished each other well. They knew it was possible that they would never see each other again.

They split up because from the time they stepped off of their ship and into the Fire Nation, they were all undercover. They had to attract as little attention to themselves as possible, which meant not traveling in large groups. If a passerby saw a group of twenty girls walking along a road, he would surely notice them. But it was not uncommon to see a woman traveling with a friend or two.

Katara, of coarse, went with Naomi. It was just the two of them. Not all of the girls left at the same time either. Some went off right away while other waited until later to follow. Katara and Naomi wandered aimlessly around the docks for a short time before starting their journey to the rest of the city.

The road was long, but the walk was enjoyable. Katara and Naomi were silent most of the way, too awed to speak. They looked at the city that grew bigger with every step they took. It was beautiful. The girls reached the outer gate, which was left open for travelers.

As soon as they entered the walled city, Katara saw the palace. It was the most beautiful buildings she had ever seen, save for the University and her own palace. Even from far away, Katara could see it's splendor. And then it hit her. It really hit her.

She was in the Fire Nation.

* * *

So, what did you think? Tell me! Review. Please.

I feel like this is going a little slow right now, but things should speed up soon.

Again, please review. I appreciate constructive criticism very much. Just remember I have feelings (although even that is debateable...)


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. **Sorry about the delay. I was going to post this on Friday, but after I saw the preview of the season finale, I went into shock and was therefore incapable of doing so. That, and it wasn't finished. I originally wanted to get a bit farther, but I was so busy this week. Anyway, enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Katara and Naomi looked around in complete awe. All around people walked clad in red. Katara caught a glimpse of a wagon on the far side of the street. She recognized the man standing next to it. 

"Naomi, look," Katara said. "There's the captain with our stuff." Both of the girls ran over to him.

"Captain," Naomi said with a small bow. "We have come to collect our things."

The captain chuckled. "Take your stuff, girls, and then go to the inn. Get a room now before they run out. You know what to do after that," he added with a smile.

The girls collected their trunks and were about to leave when he said something else. "I will be around for a few more days, just until you get settled. I'm staying at the inn. Report to me when you find work."

With that, Katara and Naomi left, heading towards the inn, which now that they though about it, neither had any idea where it was. The two wandered around a bit before they found it. They quickly got a room and left their trunks, not bothering to unpack.

By that time, it was mid afternoon. Katara and Naomi knew that, as much as they wanted to wander around the city, they should go see about getting a job.

Katara sighed as they walked outside. She looked at her friend. "Do you think the other girls have gone already? To get jobs?" she asked.

"Maybe," Naomi shrugged. "Some might still be down there at the docks."

The two girls continued walking until they reached a small building, separated from the others. They walked up to it. This building was where anybody who was looking for work in the palace would go because one does not simply walk into the Fire Lord's palace.

Katara remembered that lesson. She knew the palace was surrounded by a large wall, and all of the gates were guarded. Nobody got in or out without papers saying they were allowed to do so. This made it especially important to get some of the girls jobs inside the palace - otherwise they would not be able to touch Zuko.

_Imagine,_ Katara thought, _if we were to all come all this way to have none of us able to get inside the palace walls._ She smiled slightly before erasing it off her face. The success of this mission hinged on the fact that someone could get into that palace, and this did nothing for her nerves.

Katara and Naomi paused before walking inside the building with the sign that read 'Palace Services.' They looked each other. Katara smiled. "You okay?" she asked her friend.

Naomi nodded. "I'm ready," although she was clearly nervous. She, too, realized what was at stake.

They walked in and were very surprised with what they saw, which was, in fact, very little. Katara, at least, had expected to see a lot of people there, doing various things, but the place was practically empty. Only a single man was there, sitting behind a desk, looking rather bored with himself.

"Can I help you?" he asked dully. He barely even looked at the girls.

"Yes," Katara said, stepping forward. "We are looking for jobs."

The man glanced up at her. "Well, there are plenty of places for jobs around here. There is a small teashop just down the road which is hiring-"

"I think you misunderstood me," Katara explained. "We're looking for jobs in the palace."

The man looked at the girls for a full second before bursting out in laughter. Katara and Naomi's heart sank. They didn't want to hear what they thought he was about to say.

"You girls actually _want_ to work in the palace?" he asked. Naomi had trouble hiding the excited surprise on her face. Katara took one look at her and had to suppress a giggle.

Seeing their faces, the man realized they weren't joking. "You're serious?" He glared at them.

Katara shook her head. The man spoke again. "You girls do know that the tea shop is-"

"Yes, we know that the tea shop is hiring, okay," Katara said, slightly annoyed.

"And you don't want to work there?"

"Well, I've never been one for tea and my cousin here has a slight allergy," Katara lied. "Plus, we would be honored to serve in the Fire Lord's palace."

"Very well, then," the man said with a smile. "You happened to be in luck. Or not," he added. "We had quite a few servants leave us last week. Some complaint about spoiled, moody nobility." He looked up at the girls, wanting to see their reactions to that. There was none. They just looked back at him.

_Wow, they must be from far away,_ he thought. _Nobody from around here in their right mind would actually want to work in the palace. Not with those temperamental nobles it houses. _He was going to tell them straight out, but remembered the desperate need for help up there. He would be blamed for not hiring enough people, and did not want to be on the receiving end of that harbored anger. _It's gotten to the point,_ he decided, _that even if a cripple walked in, he would be hired._

The man handed Katara and Naomi forms to fill out and returned to utter boredom. After the girls had filled out the forms, he stamped them with a rather official looking stamp and explained to them what they had to do.

"Once inside the palace, go straight to Mistress Pri. She will assign you jobs." With that, the man waved them off. _I give them two days, _he bet with himself, smiling.

Katara and Naomi walked out of the little building in utter disbelief. "Did that really just happen?" Naomi asked.

"I think so. Who would have thought it would be that easy?" Katara paused for a second. "Although I am starting to feel a little nervous."

"Why?" Naomi asked.

"There must have been a reason for all of those servants to have quit. I'm not looking forward to finding out what it is," she confessed.

Naomi silently agreed.

When the two reached the Fire Palace, they showed the guards their passes and entered. They seemed to float down the walkway and up the steps to the palace. Katara pushed open the door and entered. It was beautiful, to say the least. There was some sort of simple splendor to the design of it.

The girls looked around before realizing where they were. A wave of joy, and fear, swept over them. But now that had a job to do.

Katara and Naomi made their way toward Mistress Pri's office. It wasn't that far of a walk, but Katara almost managed to walk straight into a wall. She was so attentive to everything around her (except where she was going), with one thing on her mind. _Find Zuko, find Zuko, find Zuko._

They reached a small room with the door wide open. A short, old woman sat behind a desk, shuffling papers. She was obviously important because even in her wrinkled face, Katara could see a hint of humble pride. She looked up at the girls who entered her office.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

Katara and Naomi bowed to the woman before speaking. _Ok, _Katara thought, _now's the time to play servant girl._

Katara took a step forward. "We are looking for Mistress Pri."

"Yes…" the woman, Mistress Pri, urged.

"We are here for jobs," Katara continued.

"Bring your papers here."

The girls took the papers they had received earlier and handed them to Mistress Pri, who silently looked them over.

"Katara," she looked up, "and Naomi," she said, eyes darting between the girls. The woman stood, and walked out from behind the desk. "You girls wish to work here?"

Katara and Naomi nodded.

"You know, there is a tea shop just in town that is looking for employees."

Now Naomi spoke. "We would be honored if you were to give us jobs here, Mistress Pri."

The woman shrugged and sat back down. "If you say so." After a few moments of looking over and filling out papers, Mistress Pri spoke again. "You will each be assigned a servant room, with four other girls. You will report to the supervisor of your wing each day for your jobs. Naomi, your supervisor is Mistress Ahn. Katara, I am the supervisor for your wing. Come. I will show you to your rooms."

Without another word, Mistress Pri walked out of the room and led the girls around the palace. She introduced Naomi to Mistress Ahn and then went to the opposite side of the building and showed Katara her room.

"This is where you will sleep," Mistress Pri explained. "There are currently no other girls in this room, but don't get too used to that. If you have any problems, report to me. My room is at the end of the hall. Get your belongings and be ready for work tomorrow morning." Before Katara could even think of a reply, Mistress Pri walked off.

Katara looked around the room. It was a simple, circular room. Five beds lay positioned around the center of it. Each had a table next to it and curtains around the bed, for privacy. On the far side of the room there was a small closet to be shared between Katara and her roommates.

Katara went to go get her things from the inn. She only hoped that she would run into Naomi there, so they could talk. The chances of them running into each other in the palace were very slim, they were stationed in opposite sides of it. They desperately needed to talk.

* * *

**A.N.** Rewiew. Please!!

Again, sorry it took so long. I have nothing written past this point, so I have no idea when I'll be able to post again. Though, I have off on Thursday and Friday for Thanksgiving!! Hopefully I will be able to write more then.

While you're waiting, review!! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

I was going to post this earlier today, but I got caught up with Thankgiving stuff, so sorry. Now that I have eaten my weight in turkey, I can put it up. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Avatar: TLA we wouldn't have to wait until the season finale for ZUTARA. But, alas, I don't so we will all have to wait...

* * *

As it turns out, Katara did run into Naomi as she went to collect her things from the inn. Naomi had been waiting for her. 

"Katara, finally. I thought you would never show up."

Katara smiled and embraced her friend. "It's good to see you too, Naomi. Did you talk to the captain yet?"

"Yea. I told him that both of us are stationed in the palace, as servants."

"Did he say anything about the other girls?"

"There are five in the city, but most of them are working in the palace."

Katara smiled. "That's great. Did he say where?"

"No. But I doubt we'll see them. Katara, do you know how big that palace is? We have fifteen girls there as a part of hundreds of servants. We won't be able to communicate easily. From what I gather, you are probably the closest to where the Prince will be spending most of his time. We've all decided to lay low until you tell us otherwise."

Katara sighed. The palace was enormous. She agreed with Naomi. Now, she was in charge of the mission. "Okay. Has anybody seen him yet?"

Naomi shrugged. "There's no way of knowing, but probably not. The wing that Mistress Pri runs is closest to the wing where the royal family stays."

"Oh," Katara said. She wasn't sure how she liked this. Whenever she was told by her father, teachers, friends that she would kill Prince Zuko, they told her that the other girls would help her. They would work together, as a team. Now she would have to do it alone, and she wasn't sure how she liked that. _But I have no choice,_ she thought. _My people are counting on me to do this. I cannot let them down._

Katara sighed, promising herself that she would think about that later. "Naomi, don't abandon me. I can't do this by myself."

"Katara, I would never. You are my Princess, but more importantly you are my friend. I will contact you whenever I can. I promise."

"Thank you," Katara said. She hugged Naomi and then grabbed her trunk.

"Will they check our stuff?" she asked.

Naomi shrugged. "I don't know. Will you risk it?"

Katara opened her trunk and looked through it. "How am I supposed to kill him if I don't have any of my weapons? Are you taking anything?"

Before Naomi could answer, there was a knock on the door. A girl burst in, panting. Katara ran over to her. It was Yuri, a girl from the South Pole. She sat on the floor, trying to regain her breath. Naomi got her some water.

"Yuri, what happened?" Naomi asked. The girl took a sip of the water before speaking.

"They check the bags. I was bringing my trunk into the palace, and the guards stopped me. They took my trunk and opened it, telling me that they had to inspect it. They saw all of my weapons so I ran."

"Are you okay?" Katara asked.

Yuri nodded. "I don't think they followed me, but they took my papers. They know my name."

Katara and Naomi looked at each other. Make that fourteen girls in the palace. "What should I do?" Yuri looked between the two girls. "Katara, you're in charge."

Katara didn't know what to say. "Do you think they would recognize you?"

Yuri shrugged. "It's getting dark and I didn't look directly at them. But I'm not going back there."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Katara answered. "Go find a job elsewhere. Use a different name and lay low."

Yuri nodded and smiled weakly. She stood. "Thank you." She turned to go.

"Yuri," Katara called. The girl turned around. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Yuri nodded. "Just a little shaken." With that, the girl left the room.

Katara looked at Naomi. "I guess I'll be leaving my weapons behind then?"

Naomi smiled. "That would be best."

Katara and Naomi went through their things, taking out anything that was obviously a weapon. They decided that if they each strapped a small knife onto their thigh then it would go unnoticed. But the others had to go. The only things that they kept were the war fans, their water pouches, and the less obvious poisons that could be easily mistaken for tea.

When they were finished, Katara said goodbye to her friend and left. Naomi agreed to stay behind in case somebody else in trouble came by.

The guards checked Katara's trunk and let her in without any questions. She would have gone straight to her room, but she had forgotten where it was. Katara checked for Mistress Pri in her office, but she wasn't there. So, Katara wandered toward where she thought her room was.

After a while of wandering, Katara still had no idea where she was going. All of the hallways looked the same to her. She continued walking, once again completely ignoring her surroundings. Only this time Naomi wasn't there to stop her from crashing into something. Or someone.

* * *

**A.N. **Did you like it? Tell me. Review.

I know it's really short, so sorry. I just wanted to post it. I'll update again really soon, even faster if you guys review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.** Special thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's really appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Katara stumbled backwards. She realized who she had just walked into and fell to her knees. She didn't need to look twice to recognize the great General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, brother of the Fire Lord. She had seen many paintings of him and heard of him in legends. She felt nothing but awe in his presence. And maybe a little fear. 

"General Iroh, please forgive me," was all she managed to get out before she heard a small chuckle escape Iroh's lips.

"You must be new. Are you lost?"

Katara didn't know how to react. She kept her head down and spoke. "Yes, General."

"What wing are you staying in?"

"Mistress Pri's wing, General."

"Ah, not too far from here. Come. I will show you to your room."

"Thank you, General. It is an honor." Katara stood, grabbed her trunk, and followed the General down the hallway.

She reached the familiar wing that she was staying in and bowed to Iroh. "Thank you, General," she said as she bowed. And she really was. Katara didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't bumped into him.

Iroh smiled as he turned to walk away. Katara headed to her room. So that's Iroh, she thought. She had been told about him. How he lay siege to the great city of Ba Sing Se for six hundred days. But, in all she had been told about him, he was never portrayed as a kind, easygoing man. This confused Katara, if only for a moment. _Iroh is supposed to be evil, isn't he?_

* * *

The sun had now completely set. Katara looked out the window and saw the moon. It was beautiful, as it was in the South Pole. It shone in through the glass, the only source of light in the otherwise dark room. Katara noticed the candles set on the walls and wondered how to light them. Looking around, she didn't notice any spark rocks. Katara stumbled into the hallway, remembering the torches that lit it, hoping to borrow one to light her candles. 

Almost on cue, a girl, who seemed to be around Katara's age, walked down the hall. She was looking at a small piece of paper in her hand, reading something. She looked up and glanced at the doors in the hallway as she walked by. She stopped right in front of Katara.

"What room number is that?" she asked softly.

Katara spun around and looked at her door, which happened to have a number on it. She hadn't even noticed it before. "103," Katara answered.

The girl looked back down at her paper and smiled. "I just got a notice from Mistress Pri. She told me I'm moving into this room," she said, holding out the paper. Katara read through it.

"Mistress Pri likes new people to be in a room with someone else who can help them out. I'm Jina," she said, holding out her hand.

Katara took it and smiled. "Katara," she replied. She could tell that Jina had been here for awhile. Katara saw it a little with the servants in the South Pole. It was something about the way they held themselves, their timid behavior, especially when meeting new people. It came only from years of being ordered around, being treated like you're worthless.

"Where's your stuff?" Katara asked.

"In my old room. I'll go get it." Jina turned back down the hall.

"Wait," Katara said. "I'll help you." She closed the door and hurried after Jina.

"Do you know your way around?" Katara asked.

Jina nodded. "Very well. You?"

"Oh, no. I was lucky to bump into General Iroh or else I would have never found the room."

Jina laughed at that, but immediately regained her composure. "General Iroh is a good man. He is very nice to us."

There was a short silence. They reached a door and Jina opened it. The room was set up like Katara's, only it was a lot messier. Trunks were opened, clothes littered the floor. Dust was evident on what furniture was present and a tray of half-eaten food was on the desk. The beds were unmade, the covers randomly thrown on them. Katara looked around. She noticed there were several candles on the walls and a small, rather plain, chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Jina walked over to what was presumably her bed and grabbed the trunk that was there. She turned to Katara. "Sorry it's messy. We barely have time to eat, let alone clean our room." She motioned to the tray of food.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Katara questioned herself. Then again, she did not choose this for herself.

"I understand," Katara lied. She didn't want to even think about how hard these girls worked that they couldn't even eat. Jina was now trying to lift the trunk, and not having much success. "Here, let me help you with that."

Jina looked at her, almost confused, but again all emotion disappeared as she smiled her thanks.

Katara helped Jina carry the trunk back to their room. It wasn't really heavy, necessarily, but it was big. Actually, Katara thought, it fells like there's hardly anything in here at all.

They reached the room and set the trunk down right inside the door. Jina looked around. She noticed the candles on the walls, all of them unlit. "Can you bend?" Jina asked.

Katara shook her head. "I can only put out flames," she replied. "Are you?"

Jina nodded. She stepped into the center of the room, took a breath and sent her fingers flying in all different directions. In a matter of seconds, all of the candles were lit, and Katara could finally see.

"I wish I could do that," Katara commented.

Jina seemed to relax a bit more. "Thanks." She looked at the beds. "Which bed is yours?"

Katara walked over to the one right next to the window. "This one."

"Is there anybody else in this room?"

Katara shook her head.

Jina nodded her approval. She dragged her trunk over to the end of the bed right next to Katara's. She opened it and began to unpack. Katara decided to do the same.

Jina had very little. Only a few dresses, most of them very simple and, from the looks of it, most of them were too small on her. Katara wondered how long she had been there for, but was almost afraid to ask. Almost.

"Jina?" The girl looked at Katara. "How long have you been here for?"

Jina didn't seem to be bothered by this question at all, and, to be truthful, she wasn't. "Eight years. I'm sixteen." Jina was not embarrassed by it, although some in her situation might be. She knew what Katara's next question would be, and readied an answer. But Katara dared not ask her why. Katara did not want to know why an eight year old girl would become a servant.

"I'm fourteen," was the only thing Katara said.

Jina stood. "We can go to dinner now. I have been instructed by Mistress Pri that I am to show you around the palace after we eat."

Jina left the room and started down the hallway. Katara followed her, trying to mentally keep track of where they were going, but soon gave up.

"So when do we have our meals?"

Jina shrugged. "It depends"

"On what?" Katara urged.

"First we have to make sure the nobles have all eaten. And only if we are done with whatever tasks we have been doing." Jina became silent.

"Well," Katara began, not sure of what to say, "Where do we eat?"  
"The servant's dining room or in our own rooms."

They reached, what Katara guessed was, the servant's dining room. It had several small, round tables. Servants gathered around them, some talking quietly amongst themselves. Katara looked around for girls from the Water Tribe, but saw none.

"Is this the only dining room?"

Jina nodded. "Yes, for servants, but we are never all in here at the same time."

Jina then walked back into the kitchen. Katara followed her. There were several trays of food laid out for the servants. Jina grabbed a plate and began to serve herself. Katara did the same. She took some of whatever Jina did, although she didn't know what anything was.

Katara followed Jina as she went over to sit with some other servant girls. Katara guessed they were her friends. They smiled at Katara as Jina introduced her. All of them were around Jina's age, except for one. She was much older, a frail looking lady with hair that reminded Katara of snow.

"This is Katara," Jina said, before naming everybody at the table. The old lady was Rei.

"Hi," Katara said to all of them as she sat next to the woman.

"Hello, Katara," Rei said to her. "It's so nice to meet you."

"You too," Katara replied.

"Now, what on earth would a young lady as beautiful as yourself be doing in the Fire Palace? As a servant, no less."

If Katara noticed some of the other girls shift their attention to her, she ignored them. Katara had no idea what to say. She had no back-story. Actually, she had no idea why someone would become a servant. She looked down, trying to act sad.

"All of my family is dead. I had nowhere else to go," she said, hoping it was convincing.

Rei nodded. "Sad things happen to such good people sometimes. But, at least it couldn't get any worse, right?" she said smiling. By now only Katara was listening to her. The other girls were sick of hearing her 'look on the bright side' speeches.

Katara shrugged. "I guess not."

"You have a place to sleep, somewhat good paying work, and food (I guess) to eat. And you're young. As soon as you can, leave this place. There is nothing keeping you here."

Katara sighed. If only it were that easy.

"Spirits know that once you're old like me, you're life's gone." Is she still talking? "These bones can't hold out much longer, especially waiting on that Prince Zuko all day." Immediately a shift of attention back to Rei. "Katara, I bet you he's looking for a replacement for me as we speak." Rei paused.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, confused.

"Oh, right. I'm Prince Zuko's personal servant. All day, everyday, I wait on him. And, oh is it exhausting." Rei sighed. She then looked around and stood. "If you'll excuse me, I should go back now."

"Do you need any help?" one of the girls asked.

Rei shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine." She looked at Katara. "Nice meeting you."

"You too." Katara smiled at the woman. Rei was nice, even though she talked too much.

After Rei left Katara mostly listened to the others talk. Jina seemed a lot more comfortable around her friends. She joked and laughed with them. She seemed happy enough.

After both Katara and Jina were finished eating, they got up and brought their plates into the kitchen. There were servants there, cleaning up.

"That reminds me," Katara said. "Where will I be working tomorrow?"

Jina shrugged. "Tomorrow, you'll be with me for the whole day, just so you understand how things are run. Then, whatever Mistress Pri tells you."

"Oh. What do you normally do."

Jina shrugged. "It depends." Jina then walked out into the hallway. "Come on, I'll show you around."

By the time they got back to the room, Katara had a slightly better idea as to where everything was. She was tired. "I'm going to sleep," she said. Katara quickly got changed into her nightdress and crawled into her bed.

"Goodnight, Katara," Jina said"

"'Night, Jina," Katara replied. She was asleep in seconds.

* * *

The next morning, Katara was woken up by the sun streaming through the window. She rolled over in her bed, burying her head in the covers. For a moment, if only a moment, she was back in the South Pole. She was still a student at the University. The University! Katara shot up. She was late. 

Or not. In an instant it all came rushing back to her. _Why?_ She thought. She looked out the window. The sun was not, in fact, up yet. The candles, however, were lit. _Stupid candles_.

Jina had just rolled out of bed. She was holding back a laugh. "I've never seen someone wake up so fast, especially someone whose not a bender."

"Oh, well lucky me." Katara flopped back down onto her bed. "The sun's not even up. Why do we have to be?"

"Most of the nobles wake around sunrise. We need to have breakfast ready for them when they do. Hurry. We only have and hour."

Katara groaned and dragged herself out of bed. She had fallen out of the habit of waking up so early. "Where do we bathe?"

"The servant's bathhouse," Jina replied. "I showed it too you last night, remember?" Katara shook her head. Jina sighed. "It's right down the hall. Each wing has it's own." Jina turned toward the door.

"Hold on," Katara said. She threw on her bathrobe and grabbed the dress she would wear. "Okay, I'm ready." Jina smiled and led Katara down the hall.

The bathhouse was beautiful, or at least it was to Katara. Granted, she had never seen a bathhouse before, but she liked this one instantly. More importantly, though, was that it seemed familiar to Katara, more so than anything else in the Fire Nation had. It was filled with water, her element.

As she looked closer at everything, thought, it seemed as if everything reminded her if the Water Tribe. On the ceiling and walls there were moons, the whole bathhouse was decorated with blue tile, and then, on the floor, Katara saw the symbol of the Water Tribe. She looked up at Jina, confused.

Jina seemed to understand Katara's reason for confusion. "Before the war, this wing was used to house ambassadors from the Water Tribe. Then, it was converted into a servant's wing. I guess they never got around to changing the bathhouse… But I think it's fine."

Katara silently agreed. She took off her clothes and slipped into the one big bathtub in the center of the room. The water was warm. Katara never had a warm bath before. It had been too much of a hassle to heat the water up over a fire and haul it into her room back in the South Pole. She always decided to save her servants the trouble. But, she decided she liked warm baths better. _I could get used to this._

Katara, at that moment, wanted nothing more than to bend the water. It took all of her self control not to. Katara loved to bend; it was one of her passions in life. It was a part of her.

A splash interrupted Katara's thoughts. She looked at Jina. "We have to go. Tomorrow, get up earlier and then you can spend some more time down here."

Katara got out of the tub and put her dress on. She then proceeded back to the room. Jina tried to stop her. "What on earth do you need in there?" she asked.

Katara didn't answer. She needed to put her makeup on. Otherwise it would be (more) obvious that her eyes were blue. Ignoring Jina, she went into the room and dug her makeup out of the trunk. Quickly, but carefully, she applied it, remembering what Mistress Yun had taught her.

Jina walked in after Katara and saw her putting makeup around her eyes. _Wait_, she thought, _blue eyes? I didn't notice that yesterday_.  
Katara caught Jina looking at her. "I just need to put on some makeup," she explained.

Jina closed the door to the room. "I didn't know you had blue eyes," she whispered as if it were some huge secret, and Katara guessed it was. "Why?"

Katara didn't know what to say. 'I'm an assassin from the Water Tribe?' No. "There's bad blood in my family," Katara said, head lowered. She looked up, her voice more serious. "Don't tell anybody. Please," she pleaded.

Jina shook her head. "I won't."

Katara smiled. She could trust Jina.

"Are you done?" Jina asked. Katara nodded. "Good because we have to go. Come on."

The kitchen was insanely hectic. Servants and cooks scrambled around, preparing food for the nobles. Katara looked around confused.  
"This is on a good day," Jina said, smiling. She saw Mistress Pri talking to someone on the other side of the room. She went over to her. Katara followed.

Jina bowed. "Mistress Pri, do you have work for us?"

Katara could see Jina take on her servant-girl attitude. Katara bowed as well. Mistress Pri looked around. "Has anybody brought General Iroh his morning tea?" she yelled out. Nobody answered. Mistress Pri looked at Katara and Jina. "Fix General Iroh's tea and bring it to his room."

Just then, a servant walked in and shouted. "The Fire Lord has risen." For a moment everybody went silent before erupting into a roar of commands. Mistress Pri went off yelling "Where are my potatoes? Who peeled them?" _To think and old lady could be so loud..._

Katara looked at Jina, who was getting a teapot down out of a cabinet. "Fill this up," she said as she shoved the teapot in Katara's face. After admiring it for a second (it was a rather pretty teapot), she grabbed it did as she was told. _It's weird_, Katara thought. _When I was told I was going to be a servant I didn't think I would actually have to work. Then again, nothing is like I though it would be._

When Katara brought the teapot back to Jina, she had a tray ready with porcelain cups and some sort of pastry on it. Jina took the teapot, threw some leaves into it and heated it up with her hands. She placed it carefully down on the tray and picked it up.  
Katara followed her out the door, happy to leave the kitchen. Jina started down the hall and Katara ran to keep up with her. "So where are we going," she asked.

"General Iroh likes his tea and cake right when he gets up in the morning. We're bringing it to him."

They turned a corner and Katara was not prepared for what she was about to see. Just down the hall stood her target. Zuko. Katara stopped walking. He was coming toward her. She watched him.He walked with a purpose, a slight arrogance. He looked straight ahead, staring at the hall in front of him. He didn't seem to notice Katara. _That could get you killed_, Katara taunted in her mind.

Jina noticed Katara stopped walking and stepped back next to her. Jina bowed as Zuko passed. Katara did the same, noticing just now she was barely able to breathe. She saw Rei following behind the Prince, smiling her warm smile at Katara as she winked. Katara shook her head.

When Jina resumed walking, Katara did as well. She felt her heart rate return to normal and she could breathe again. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought it just anxiety and maybe a little bit of pity. But, it wasn't just that. Katara had only seen one painting of Zuko, and although it did look like him, seeing him in person was a lot different. He was kind of cute, for a Fire Nation Prince, of course.

* * *

A.N. There. A nice long chapter (with Zuko in it…finally). I hope that makes up for the last one which was so short. 

Do you like Jina? I rewrote her part like five different times because I wasn't quite happy with her. Then again, I'm still not... So tell me what you think.

Sorry about the delay. I was going to post this last night, but the site wouldn't let me upload it. I actually had to paste it on notepad. (I hate notepad.) I've actually been having a lot of problems with lately…

Is it just me or does the Cave of Two Lovers episode seem to be foreshadowing the Season Finale? I mean…stuck in a cave…green glowey rocks…the story of Oma and Shu (if that's how you spell it)…except for the dying part, oh and ZUTARA!!!!! (I'm excited, can you tell?)

Oh, and there's another trailer out for the season finale (besides the Zutara one)!!! There's a link on my profile if you want to check it out…but not before you review. Please.

I'll stop talking…um, typing now. REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. **Sorry it took so long to update. Thank you to everybody who reviewed!!

**Disclaimer:** (insert witty/funny and/or sarcastic sentence here telling everybody that you don't own Avatar: TLA because, of course, they all think you do)

* * *

Jina stopped walking and turned to face a door. She knocked softly and waited. The door opened slowly and revealed none other than General Iroh. He smiled when he saw his tea. 

"Come in, please," he said, nodding to the two girls.

Katara followed Jina in, unsure of what to do. She studied the room while Jina set down the tray on the table. It was not a bedroom that they were in, but more of an apartment. They were in a sitting room. It had a few chairs, centered around a table.

Iroh sat down and motioned for the girls to do the same. Jina did as she was told, but Katara was a bit confused. _Has he forgotten that we are servants? _Iroh looked at her. "Sit down, please," he said.

Katara sat and looked over at Jina, who smiled at her. "They have never sent two people to bring me tea before," Iroh chuckled. He poured tea for himself, Jina, and Katara.

Jina smiled at this. _That's unlike her,_ Katara noted.

"I have not seen you around lately, Jina." Iroh handed Jina and Katara cups of tea. Katara, personally, had never had tea before. She smelled it and decided it didn't seem too bad.

Iroh began drinking, so Katara did as well. It was very good. There really wasn't a word to describe it, but Katara liked it.

Jina seemed relaxed around Iroh. "It is nice to see you, too, General."

"I see you have brought a friend with you," Iroh looked toward Katara.

"This is Katara, General," Jina spoke. Katara bowed her head.

"I believe we have met already," Iroh smiled. Katara nodded. She didn't understand why Iroh was acting like this. _He's the brother of the Fire Lord! He's not supposed to be nice._ It gave Katara a headache.

Iroh turned back to Jina. "I showed her back to her room after she got lost."

Jina smiled. "She is new, General. She is staying with me for the day."

Iroh nodded his approval. He poured himself another cup of tea and began to eat the pastry. Both Katara and Jina were done with their tea and placed the cups back on the tray.

Iroh sighed. "I guess you two have to go then?"

Jina nodded. "They'll need our help in the kitchen, General," she replied as she picked up the food tray. She bowed slightly to Iroh before leaving, Katara not far behind.

Jina turned to Katara. "General Iroh is a good man."

Katara agreed. "He is. Doesn't he have a personal servant?"

Jina nodded. "Several."

"Why don't they bring him tea?"

Jina smiled. "Iroh likes to have different servants bring it to him. He says he gets bored seeing the same people everyday for tea."

"So what do his servants do?"

"Mostly, they go shopping with him and carry his things. Oh, and play Pai Sho with him."

Katara laughed at this. "Are you serious? That's it? "

Jina nodded. "Basically. Sometimes he has them do little things, but bringing him tea is a welcomed break for any of us servants. He likes giving us breaks.

They reached the kitchen. Things had slowed down a bit from when they left, but it still looked crazy, or at least to Katara. Jina brought the tray over to a sink and set it down.

Mistress Pri saw them and waved the girls over. "Jina, Katara, start washing dishes."

Katara could see the disappointment on Jina's face, and soon after understood why. Washing dishes must have been the worst job they could have been assigned. Just the sight of the piles of dishes gave her a headache, and that was before she did anything. For a good part of the next hour, the girls washed dishes. Luckily, they had some help.

Finally, the ever-growing mountain of dishes was gone. It was only then that Katara realized she hadn't even eaten breakfast. She was hungry. Katara looked at Jina. "When do we eat?"

Jina looked around. "We need to get permission from Mistress Pri." That is, they had to find her. After spending a good amount of time looking for this seemingly evasive woman, Jina and Katara ran into her.

The girls both bowed slightly before Jina spoke. "Mistress Pri, do we have permission to eat?"

Mistress Pri seemed to think this over for a minute. She nodded. "Quickly. At noon you two are to bring General Iroh's lunch up. He's having a meeting with some nobles."

Katara and Jina bowed, thankful. Mistress Pri walked off, leaving the girls to hurry off to the servant's dining room.

It was almost midday when Katara and Jina were done with their breakfast/lunch. They went into the kitchen and saw the scramble to get lunch ready. There were several tray set out with food on them. A girl was standing there, apparently waiting for them. Katara recognized her from dinner the night before.

"Jina. Good timing. This is for General Iroh and his guests. You have help?"

Jina nodded. "Yes, thank you."

The girl sighed. "And I heard Zuko was going to be there." She sounded disappointed.

"Another time, then," Jina promised. The girl smiled slightly and walked away.

Jina looked at Katara. "Grab those two."

Katara, after a little coaching from Jina, finally managed to balance both of the trays without falling over. She followed Jina to Iroh's room for the second time that day.

_So Zuko's going to be there,_ she thought. _If only I could take him out now and leave this place. But, alas, things are not that easy._

"Why did that girl want to come so badly?" Katara asked.

Jina looked at her, obviously confused. "First of all, it beats washing dishes. Second, Zuko's going to be there. I assure you there is not a girl in this city that does not think that he is drop-dead gorgeous." Katara smiled to herself. _I can name twenty._

"So you do, too?"

Jina shrugged. "He's a prince. I'm a servant. It's not my place to say."

"So you do?" Katara teased.

Jina looked at her. "I've seen better, but he's not too bad."

They reached the door and Jina knocked. Iroh answered and, seeing them, smiled. "Come in," he offered. They did.

Katara noticed that more chairs had been set out, all of them now occupied. The men in the room, all nobles, watched Katara with cold eyes. Katara followed Jina over to the table and set her trays down. She set out the cups and poured the men water, while Jina took care of the tea. Katara passed the water to each man and suddenly noticed Prince Zuko.

Katara nearly fell over, but gained control fast. He was looking right at her. Oh, how she hated him. She quickly grabbed the pitcher of water and walked into the far corner of the room, as she was supposed to. Jina, with the tea, stood in the opposite corner. If a noble needed wither water or tea, he would call over the respective girl.

The men began eating and talking. Katara made sure to pay close attention when Zuko talked but surprisingly, he said very little. So, instead, Katara was forced to listen to boring conversations about people she neither knew nor cared about.

Every so often, she would be called over by someone to refill the water. And being 'called over' was anything from simply nodding to Katara to yelling, "Servant girl, more water."

Except for Iroh. "Miss Jina, may I have some more tea?" was all he would say before Jina came over and filled his cup. This caused him to receive several strange looks from the others (except Zuko, of course.)

"Why are you so nice to them?" one asked. _Foolish, _Katara thought. Even she knew not to speak out against General Iroh, and she was from the Water Tribe. "They are servants, peasants that came here to wait on us. They do not deserve your respect, General. They are beneath you." After he was done, he looked at Katara. "Water," was all he said to her. Katara refilled his glass.

Iroh simply looked at the man. "I do believe it takes a kind heart to put your life aside to serve us. I have the greatest respect for those that give up their lives to make ours better."

The man seemed to ignore him and took a sip of the water. He made a face and looked at Katara. She could feel his eyes burn through her. "How dare you give me warm water! Get back to your kitchen and find me some cold water." He paused for a second. "With ice in it." A silent gasp echoed around the room. It was near impossible to find ice in the Fire Nation at this time of the year. Granted, it was getting cooler, but even in the palace ice was not easy to come by.

Katara didn't know what to do. She looked at Jina who nodded and looked towards the door. Katara bowed and walked towards it, but stopped when Iroh spoke. "Wait. You send her on a fool's errand, to find ice. Cold water will do, Miss Katara," he said to her. Katara smiled at him and left. All she had to do was refill the water pitcher. She could do the cooling off by herself.

Katara, by some stroke of luck, was able to find the kitchen and find someone to get more water. When she got it back, the water was warm, of coarse, but that wasn't a problem. While she walked back to Iroh's room, she slowly cooled it off, resisting the constant temptation to completely freeze it over.

Katara reached Iroh's room and knocked softly on the door. It swung open and Katara was face to face with Prince Zuko. She froze, if only for a moment, and bowed. Zuko stepped out of the way to let her enter.

Katara walked back over to the nobleman that had requested the cold water and poured him some. She stepped back into her little corner, listening once again to the boring conversations of the men.

After about an hour, everybody had left the room except for Iroh, Zuko, Katara and Jina. Iroh lounged back in his chair, sighing. Zuko just sat there, staring around the room, obviously bored.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Iroh turned toward Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, could you get that?"

"Yes, Uncle," Zuko said. He opened the door and the woman on the other side of it dropped into a bow.

"Prince Zuko, please excuse me, but I need Jina," she said. Katara recognized the voice. It was Mistress Pri.

Zuko glanced at his uncle, then Katara and Jina. Iroh nodded. "Jina, you should go, then."

Katara looked at Jina, wondering if she should go with her. Jina shook her head. "Stay here. I'll meet you later." Jina set the teapot she had been holding back down on the table, bowed to Iroh and Zuko and left with Mistress Pri.

Katara felt suddenly alone. She had no idea what to do. Iroh must have seen her confusion. He nodded toward a chair. "Sit, please."

Katara hesitated a moment before collapsing into it. It felt good to sit down. She looked at Iroh. He was smiling. "A good rest is always nice." Katara smiled back at him. He was right.

"Have some tea," he offered. Katara couldn't refuse. The tea she had that morning was delicious. Iroh poured Katara some and turned toward Zuko. "Prince Zuko," he started.

"I don't want any of your tea, Uncle," he replied before the question was even asked.

"But you hardly had any before," Iroh insisted. He gave Zuko some anyway. Zuko took the cup.

"Besides, it's cold," Zuko commented.

"Oh," Iroh said. "Heat it up then." He looked at Katara, who had already realized that cold tea was not very good. "Can you bend, Miss Katara?"

Katara shook her head. "No, General."

Iroh motioned for her teacup. In a moment it was steaming. Katara took a sip and smiled. That was a lot better.

It was only then that it hit Katara. She was in the presence of one of the greatest firebenders in the world. And she was having tea with him.

Katara finished with her tea and set the cup back on the tray. Zuko did the same. Iroh nodded towards Katara. "It was nice to have tea with you," he said. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"You too, General," Katara replied. She looked at the trays, not sure how she was going to carry them back to the kitchen.

Iroh noticed this. "Prince Zuko, help her. I will meet you down on the practice courts." Iroh quickly left.

Zuko just watched Katara with no intention of helping her. She was trying to pile everything onto only two trays, and not having much success. She glanced up at Zuko quickly, but all he saw was a flash of blue. _Wait a minute…blue?_ He stood and she looked up at him again. _Yes. Blue._ She returned to what she was doing when she realized he wasn't going to be of any help.

"I've never seen blue eyes before." _Is he talking to me?_ _Blue eyes? Uh oh._

"I'm sorry, your highness, but I don't know-" she began.

"Stand up," he commanded.

Katara hesitated a moment before doing so. She kept her eyes down. "Look at me," he said, plain curiosity in his voice. Katara had always known that eyes were the gateway to the soul. She dared not look into his for fear of what she might see.

"I said-" Katara took a deep breath and lifted her head up slowly. Her blue eyes met his golden ones. She felt a surge of emotions flow through her body. She gasped and looked away.

Zuko stepped back, a look of pure bewilderment on his face. "Rei," he called. In a second, the old woman stepped through a door. "Help her," he commanded. He stormed out of the room without another word.

Rei looked at Katara and then at the trays. "I guess you could use some help, couldn't you?"

Katara gave a slight nod. "You were here the whole time?"

Rei smiled. "Prince Zuko didn't need me, so I was able to eat my lunch in the other room."

"Oh," was all Katara said. She and Rei then made their way to the kitchen. "I must be nice, to have a break like that."

Rei laughed at that. "And you haven't even been here a full day yet."

"I've never worked like this before, that's all. I'm just not used to it."

Rei gave her a questioning look. "It makes me wonder what you did before you came here."

It wasn't a question, so it didn't warrant an answer. Rei didn't push the subject either, but kept talking (about what, Katara had no idea.) Luckily, lunch was over and all the dishes had been washed already. Katara let out a sigh of relief.

It wasn't long before Katara ran into Jina again. After a quick explanation of why she was called away, she dragged Katara off to help her water the gardens.

The rest of the afternoon was quite boring, unless of coarse you consider watering flowers to be exciting. The shock of how many different colors there were wore off after about a second and a half. Now the colors gave Katara yet another headache and the smells of the flowers grew annoying (Katara was more accustomed to the smells of blubbered seal jerky and stewed sea prunes.)

When it grew dark, it was finally time for Katara, Jina, and the several other girls they were working with to go inside. As soon as they stepped in, though, Mistress Pri ordered them to go straight to the kitchen and help out. So, Katara got to spend another long hour of washing dishes.

Katara was just about to go off with Jina to eat (a supervisor in the kitchen permitted them to do so) when Mistress Pri came up to her. "Katara, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Katara nodded and came over. She bowed slightly. "Yes, Mistress Pri."

The woman simply looked over Katara for a second before speaking. "His Highness Prince Zuko has just informed me that he would like a new personal servant. Normally, I would give him someone with more experience, but he specifically requested you."

Mistress Pri paused, waiting to see Katara's reaction. She seemed to have none. "I would be honored," was all Katara said in reply.

Mistress Pri turned and started at a brisk walk down the hallway, motioning for Katara to follow. "Very well, then. You will have your own room, right next to His Highness'. You are on call all day, every day. You are to answer to Prince Zuko alone for you are his charge. If you need anything, you are to report to me. "

Mistress Pri stopped in front of a large wooden door. "This is Prince Zuko's room. Here is a key to it," she explained as she handed a small golden key to Katara. It was attached to a string, to be worn around the neck. "And over here," Mistress Pri continued, "is your room. You use the same key on this door. All of your belongings have been moved here already. There are bells hanging from the ceiling inside. When they ring, Prince Zuko is calling you. Any questions? Good," she said without waiting for a response.

"Go settle yourself now, and Katara," the woman said, sounding sincere, "good luck."

* * *

**A.N. **There you go - Chapter six. Sorry it took so long. I've been crazy lately - my dance school has a Christmas show coming up and I've had practice every day. 

FYI - this is pre-scar Zuko here, which makes it more difficult to write about him because we've seen a grand total of 3 minutes of his pre-scar life. I'm guessing he's less angsty, but I really have no idea.

Two words: Season Finale. I refuse to believe that Zuko has turned evil. It's called character development, and two season's worth of it just doesn't disappear in a second. Zuko would never betray Iroh like that. And he was so close in the cave...why Aang? Why? You could have waited another few minutes...

Sorry, I had to get that out of my system. Oh, btw guess what show is #1 on tv .com's top ten shows. (Avatar, duh!!) But there is currently a war going on between Zutaras and Kataangs...GO ZUTARA!!!

Okay, I'm done. Review please!!


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. **Special thanks to Zombie for the sarcasm - it helped me with this. A lot. And thanks to all of my reviwers. I appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** Do I even have to say it?

* * *

As Mistress Pri walked away, Katara stood, in disbelief. Now she would have to wait on Zuko? _My life just keeps getting better and better._ She opened the door to her room and gasped. It was beautiful. 

The new room was so much bigger than the one she had been in. There was only one bed (a nice big bed) situated against a wall on one side of the room. On the other side of the room, across from the bed, there was a huge window. Katara went over to it. The room was on the second floor of the palace, giving Katara a great view of a mountain range just beyond the city. Over the mountains was a little sliver of light that Katara recognized as the moon.

"I love that view," someone said. Katara turned around and smiled. It was Rei. She hadn't even noticed the woman come into the room. "So I see you have a new job now, huh?" She didn't sound bitter, as Katara would expect, but rather happy for the girl.

Katara nodded. "But, Rei, I didn't ask for it. I wouldn't take your-"

Rei held up her hand. "It's not your fault, Katara. An old woman is of little help to a young Prince."

"So what are you going to do now?"

Rei shrugged. "I'll still work here. This palace is the only home I have. They'll find something for me to do, I'm sure."

Rei turned to leave. "Is it hard?"

The old woman turned around. "Is what hard?"

"Serving him?"

Rei shrugged. "It depends on how hard you make it for yourself, so I'll leave you to decide that." The woman walked out of the room and Katara felt suddenly very alone.

Sighing, she decided to unpack her things. Her trunk and all of her dresses had been brought there already. There was a desk and a dresser against one wall, along with a closet that Katara presumed led to a closet.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Come in," Katara yelled.

The door opened, Prince Zuko standing there, looking rather pleased with himself. Katara bowed to him. "Your highness."

Zuko walked in and looked around. He spun towards Katara. "Do you like it?"

Katara nodded. "Yes, Your Highness."

He looked up towards the ceiling. "You see the bells?"

Katara glimpsed up as well. Sure enough, there were bells on the ceiling, right over Katara's bed.

Zuko nodded. "Go eat," he told her, leaving the room. Katara didn't need to be told twice. She ran right to the servant's dining room. She was hungry.

As soon as Katara got there, Jina came over to her. "Where did you go?" she asked.

"Mistress Pri wanted to talk to me. She told me that I'm going to be Zuko's new personal servant," Katara explained.

"Oh. Good luck with that," Jina said, slightly sarcastic. She paused for a moment. "I'll be around, if you need me," she offered.

Katara smiled. "Thanks." Jina nodded and walked off.

Katara went to get her food and looked for a place to sit. There was an empty table on the far side of the room. Katara walked over and sat down. She was just about to start eating when someone came up behind her.

"Can I sit down," a voice asked.

Katara smiled. She could recognize that voice anywhere. She motioned toward a seat and smiled at her friend. "Nice to see you too, Naomi."

Naomi returned the smile. She sat and looked at her food. "How are we supposed to eat this stuff?"

Katara shrugged. "It's not that bad, really. Just…strange."

Naomi looked around the room, making sure nobody was in hearing distance of them. It was safe to talk. "Have you seen him yet?" she asked, whispering.

Katara nodded. "Naomi, you'll never believe it, but I was appointed to be Zuko's personal servant." She said it with no hint of excitement or joy, as other girls might have. It was a fact, and Katara could do nothing about it.

Naomi's lips curled into a smile. "That's great. Oh, this is wonderful. Perfect."

Katara shook her head. "Naomi, listen to me, it was no accident. Zuko saw my eyes. When he did, he stormed out of the room. Not a day later, I'm his servant. Mistress Pri said herself that he specifically requested me."

Naomi bit her lip, thinking. "You think he's on to us?"

Katara shrugged. "He knows I'm not Fire Nation!" she said in a whisper.

Naomi nodded. "You're our leader, Katara. What do we do?"

"I don't know, Naomi. I…don't know."

"But you have a perfect opportunity. Us it, Katara. The faster we complete this mission, the faster we can go home and get on with our lives." Naomi was dead serious.

"I know. I'll think of something. I just might take some time."

Naomi nodded, knowing that that was the best she would be able to do.

* * *

Katara was in her room not a minute before the bells rang. She looked up, startled. She ran out of her room and went over to Zuko's. She knocked. 

"Come in," was the reply.

Katara opened the door and bowed. Zuko motioned for her to come in. He was sitting in a large, cushiony, high backed chair. His feet were up on a small coffee table.

The room was set up much like Iroh's. There was a main sitting room with several rooms branching off of it. One door was cracked open, darkness lay beyond it.

Katara walked over to Zuko. "Your highness," she said.

The prince looked up at Katara. "Your head is higher than mine. Kneel down," he said, strangely calm. Katara did as she was told, kneeling next to his chair.

Zuko stared straight ahead for a moment before speaking. "You're new here?"

Katara nodded. "Yes, highness."

Zuko still didn't make eye contact with Katara. He continued to study the far wall, deep in thought.

"You have family in the city?"

"No, highness."

"Then why did you come here?"

Katara remembered what she had told Rei before. "All of my family is dead. I had no place else to go."

Zuko nodded. "How did they die?"

Katara wasn't expecting this. "My mother died shortly after she gave birth to me and my father had a fever."

Zuko suddenly stood. Katara gasped. He was now towering over her looking straight down, into her eyes. "And why are your eyes blue?"

Katara looked down. Staring into his eyes was terrifying. They held so much power, so much emotion. _But they're beautiful. So beautiful._

When she didn't answer right away, he pressed further. Zuko began to pace around the room. "My uncle said that blue eyes can only be found in the Water Tribe. So, naturally, it is not natural for a daughter of fire to have them. So why do you?"

"My mother. Her mother was a slave, from the Water Tribe."

"And where do your loyalties lie?"

"With you, Your Highness. I am loyal to the Fire Lord and his heir."

Zuko nodded his head. He was satisfied. For now. "How old are you?" he asked, calm.

"Fourteen, highness."

"You are dismissed," he said with a wave of his hand.

Katara got off of her knees and bowed, leaving the room. She went straight to her room, relieved that that was over. It was…distressing.

As soon as she left the room, Iroh came out of the room. He had been standing there the whole time, listening through the partially open door.

"What do you think, Uncle?" Zuko asked, sitting down again.

Iroh stood there for a moment. "I believe her."

"You have too much faith in servants."

"You have too little," was Iroh's only reply.

"But you said that it was very rare for-"

"I know what I said, Prince Zuko. Blue eyes are very rare outside of the Water Tribes. But when they do occur, they are the most beautiful."

"So you think it is safe for her to stay?"

Iroh nodded. "I think so, yes."

Zuko trusted his uncle's judgment. "If you say so, Uncle."

Iroh smiled at his nephew. "Plus, she's pretty."

Zuko glared at Iroh. "That's completely irrelevant. I have no time for romance, Uncle." _Although she is pretty_, Zuko thought to himself.

* * *

**A.N.** So, did you like it? Tell me. Review!! 

I know a lot didn't happen - but I needed to put this stuff in. Sorry, but it's important.

I hope Zuko wasn't too OOC. Please tell me if he is, or if you have any comments/suggestions.

I might be busy over the next few days, but I'll try to update soon, even faster if you review.

Thanks!! 3


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.** I'm so sorry for such a long wait. I have been suffering from stress-induced writer's block. But I did some pretty intense therapy (aka googling 'writer's block') so I pretty much over it. I have off from school this whole week so I plan to update soon. Enjoy. :)

Merry Christmas!!

**Disclaimer: **Let's just say that when I own Avatar: TLA, I'll tell you about it. How does that sound?

* * *

A week passed, rather uneventful. Katara became accustomed to Prince Zuko's daily routine, and to his presence as well. She would never feel completely comfortable around him, but at least now she didn't jump every time he looked at her. 

There was something about him, she decided, that just made her uneasy, although she couldn't tell what. Sometimes just thinking about him gave her a knot in her stomach. It wasn't because of fear. She knew fear. The Prince was…intimidating, but she had been trained not to be afraid of her target. He would be able to sense her fear and use it against her. So, no. It wasn't fear.

Katara pondered this for awhile longer before the bells shattered her thoughts. She let out a sigh and rose out of her bed. It was still morning, but much later than the Prince's normal waking time. Katara was grateful for the extra time she had to sleep. Katara threw on a robe and went to see what the Prince wanted.

Katara knocked on the door and was immediately admitted to see an exhausted looking Prince Zuko. General Iroh stood off to the side, tea in hand. Katara bowed to both of them.

"Your highness?" she asked Zuko, who was currently pacing back and forth.

Iroh spoke for him. "Miss Katara, last night we were summoned by the Fire Lord for a conference. I called you-"

"For no reason," Zuko interrupted. "I don't need her now, Uncle."

Iroh took a sip of tea and shook his head. "I called you to tell you that the peasants are revolting up north. My brother has decided to put my nephew and I in charge of a small army. We will be leaving this afternoon, if you want to go pack."

Katara spent the rest of the morning getting ready to leave. She had no idea how long she would be gone for or even where she was going, but was too afraid to ask. Zuko seemed to be in a particularly bad mood that day. Whether it was from lack of sleep or plain annoyance, she had no idea.

Zuko was eating his lunch quietly in his room while Katara was finishing up packing his clothes. Iroh walked in with merely a knock to announce himself. Zuko looked at his Uncle quickly. "Not now, Uncle. I'm eating."

Iroh ignored his comment. "We are almost done packing up, Prince Zuko. Do you have your things?"

Zuko waved in Katara's general direction. Iroh nodded and then frowned at the amount of stuff Zuko was bringing. "How much stuff did you pack, Prince Zuko?"

"Less than you," Zuko muttered under his breath, afraid to imagine the strange things that his Uncle though would be of use to him. Iroh didn't hear.

The General turned toward his nephew. "Help Miss Katara with those things, Prince Zuko."

Zuko looked at Katara and mumbled something before grabbing two packs and dragging them out of the room. Katara followed, smiling at Iroh. He smiled back and winked at her.

Katara followed Iroh and Zuko to what she guessed was the soldier's barracks. Men in uniform walked around in a large courtyard, gathering things together. Katara's eyes widened at the strange creatures she saw. Sure, she had read about all of them in books, but seeing them was something completely different.

The courtyard was filled with komodo rhinos and mongoose dragons. The soldiers were loading them with packs filled with supplies. Iroh looked around and smiled. "It has been so long since I have had to prepare for battle."

Katara looked at him. "You're not fighting, are you?"

Iroh laughed at that. "Of coarse not, Miss Katara. But I prepare, all the same."

Iroh walked over to a rhino that was hitched up to a cart. He motioned toward it. "Throw the packs in there, Miss Katara, Prince Zuko. Let me go find our mounts."

Zuko flung the two bags he was carrying into the cart and stood there, looking mad and bored. Katara looked at him. She had several questions, but she valued her life so she kept them to herself.

Iroh came back to get the two teens and led them around to the other side of the barracks. When Katara saw what they would be riding, she nearly fainted. Before her stood two, large dragons. They had long, snakelike bodies with four stubby feet sticking out and large, batlike wings spread out to their sides. One was a deep red color, the other silver, like the moon. Zuko walked over to the silver one, stroking her side. Katara could see his mood had lightened a bit.

Iroh must have seen the shock on Katara's face. "I guess you have never ridden a dragon before, Miss Katara."

Katara could barely shake her head. Iroh laughed. "You ride with Zuko on Arian."

Katara looked at Iroh, who had already mounted his dragon, Siena. _I think I'll walk there, thank you. _"No saddle?" Katara managed to whisper.

Iroh shook his head. "You won't fall off. Prince Zuko, help her up."

Katara made her way over to Zuko, who was now also sitting atop his dragon. He offered her his hand. _Walking sounds real good right now._ Before completely realizing what she was doing, Katara grabbed his hand and was pulled up onto Arian. She slid into place behind Zuko. Katara looked over the side of the dragon and cringed. _And we're not even off the ground yet._

In a second, Arian jumped and rose into the air. Katara winced and went to grab the closest thing to her, which so happened to be Zuko's waist. She closed her eyes and prayed with all her heart to Tui and La that she would survive this.

After a few minutes, Katara opened her eyes. She nearly screamed. They were so high up. Iroh was flying next to them, smiling sweetly, completely relaxed. He looked toward Katara and waved. She simply closed her eyes and buried her face into Zuko's back. Katara them continued to pray for all she was worth.

The whole time a scowl covered Zuko's face. He wasn't happy about riding with the servant girl in the first place, but this was ridiculous. From the second they left the ground, she insisted on holding onto him. Zuko sighed. _Stupid peasant._

* * *

**A.N.** Sorry for the shortness and fillerness of the chapter. I just needed to get my thoughts straight. But now I know what I'm doing, so it'll get better next chapter. I promise. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. 

So please review!!

P.S. I rewrote the summary. The old one was starting to annoy me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. **Sorry its been so long since I updated - my life suddenly got really busy.

**Disclaimer: **Do I even have to say it?

* * *

They continued flying for the rest of the day. Shortly before the sun set, the dragons slowly descended to join the army below them. As soon as they landed, Katara jumped off, relieved to feel the solid ground beneath her feet. 

"I'm _never_ doing that again," she said to herself.

Katara looked around her. The army was getting camp set up. Iroh walked over to Katara and motioned for her to follow him.

Iroh led Katara and Zuko into a tent that had apparently been set up for them. Katara looked around. It looked plenty big enough for three people, but it would never be big enough if Katara was to share it with Zuko. Although she was getting used to him, she was reminded each day why she was here. She was supposed to kill him.

Katara did not like him one bit, but he _was_ human. She was filled with dread at the thought of murdering Zuko. _This is supposed to be easy,_ she told herself for the thousandth time. _Come here, kill him, go home. That was all they said I had to do. No serving, no riding on dragons, and no sleeping in the same tent.

* * *

_

Katara was allowed to wander the camp a bit, but didn't get to far. She walked down the rows of tents and saw the soldiers. She felt increasingly uncomfortable due to the looks she got from them. No, she did not like those looks. Some were even bold enough to approach her. 

One man came over to Katara and stood right in front of her. "Hello, beautiful," he said. An evil smile made its way onto his face and he brought his hand up to her cheek. Katara slapped his hand and ran away as fast as she could. She could hear him calling after her.

By the time Katara reached the tent, she was out of breath. She found Iroh and Zuko there, eating dinner. Katara bowed to them and went to sit in a far corner. Iroh stopped her.

"Come eat with us, Miss Katara."

Katara walked over and sat at their makeshift table. She looked at the food they had set out. It looked so good, much better than that stuff they got in the servant's dining room. "Eat," Iroh encouraged. Katara didn't need to be told twice. She was hungry.

After they finished their meal, Katara started to clean up, but Iroh stopped her. Katara looked at him, puzzled. "Shouldn't I-"

"Let the recruits do it."

"Then what should I do, General?"

Iroh shrugged and then yawned. "I'm going to sleep," he said as he stood. "Goodnight." Iroh headed for the entrance to the tent.

"Uncle," Zuko called.

Iroh turned around.

"Aren't you sleeping in here?"

Iroh shook his head. "I have my own tent." With that, Iroh left.

Katara stared at the spot where Iroh just stood. _Great. Just, great. Now its just me and Zuko in this stupid tent._ Just then, an idea struck Katara. She thought back to what Naomi had told her. She now had the perfect opportunity.

* * *

It was more than a little difficult falling asleep so near her enemy. Zuko had his side of the tent and Katara had her little corner, but that did nothing to ease her restlessness. She lay awake in far after Zuko had fallen asleep, a knife in her hand and a knot in her stomach. 

Giving up on sleeping, Katara decided to sit outside the tent for a little while, hoping the fresh air would help clear her mind so she could focus on the task at hand. She climbed off of her sleeping mat and made her way outside, but not before looking at Zuko.

He was in a deep sleep, so peacefully. His face was completely calm and a small smile played upon his lips. Katara only looked at him for a moment before leaving the tent.

She sat there for a few minutes, meditating. She let the fresh sir of the countryside fill her lungs. She felt the moon shine upon her, and felt ready. _Or as ready as I'll ever be._

Katara walked back inside the tent and unsheathed her knife. She went over to Zuko, only to see him stirring in his sleep. A pained expression on his face, he began to mumble something that Katara couldn't quite make out. Zuko suddenly started tossing and turning.

It was unlike anything that Katara had ever seen before. Zuko was now rolling around so violently, she was afraid. His words became clear to her. "No. No. No," he chanted, his voice growing louder.

Katara didn't know what to do. His face could tell her how much pain he was in, how much he wanted to wake up, but couldn't. Katara wouldn't let this continue.

Katara looked around, and before completely thinking it through, bent the water out of the air and dumped it on Zuko. He shot straight up, eyes wide. He looked around the room and saw Katara kneeling beside his sleeping mat. He then realized he was soaking wet.

"Your Highness," Katara started.

Zuko glared at her. "What is going on? And why on earth am I soaking wet?" he said, voice harsh.

Katara met his glare with on of her own. "You were having a nightmare and I simply woke you up."

Zuko didn't say anything to that. He just looked away, apparently thinking.

"I wouldn't have done anything, Your Highness, but you were rolling all over the place and talking and I-"

"Enough," Zuko silenced her. He stood up and began to pace around the tent.

Katara could sense she had hit a soft spot and kept talking. "You should be thankful that nobody heard you, Your Highness, or else-"

"I said that's enough," Zuko repeated. He seemed very agitated. After pacing a few more times, he stormed out of the tent.

Katara smiled. She didn't know why, but she though it was kind of funny when the prince was mad. She then turned to the knife which still lay by her side and she felt disgusted with herself. _If anybody at home could see me now, they would think I was a failure. Nothing but a failure._

Now that Zuko was gone, Katara finally felt comfortable sleeping. And she too was plagued by nightmares.

* * *

**A.N. **There you have it, attempt #1 at murder. I hope you liked it. It's been kind of difficult to write this because I want to try and keep everyone in character as much as possible. So tell me what you think or if you have any constructive criticism/suggestions. 

Please Review!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Do I even need to say it?

* * *

As soon as he had woken up, Zuko knew what had happened. A nightmare, and a particularly bad one at that. He looked at his servant girl and saw…concern in her eyes? This confused Zuko, but only for a moment before realizing he was soaking wet. He glared at the girl who was kneeling next to him. 

"Your Highness," she started. Zuko cut her off, asking her what had happened, although he already knew the answer. She confirmed this and he looked away, embarrassed. She began to talk again, but Zuko silenced her. He didn't want to hear it. He needed to think.

Zuko stood and began pacing around the tent, painfully remembering what had happened in his nightmare. The servant began to talk, again. Couldn't she tell that he didn't want to hear it?

"I said that's enough," he repeated. _I can't think here,_ Zuko decided, so he went to sort out his thoughts in private.

Zuko wandered into the woods, deep in thought. His mind wandered and always made its way back to that servant girl. _What was her name again? Katara? Yes, Katara. That was it._

He thought about her for a while. When he looked into her deep blue eyes, he saw concern. Real concern. The only people who had ever cared about him were his mother and his uncle. And here this lowly servant peasant girl shows up and starts to worry when he has a bad dream. _How dare she, _he thought.

He couldn't help but feel a little guilty, however. As much as he hated to admit it, he was grateful to her for walking him up. She was right, about being lucky that nobody heard him. That would have been even more embarrassing.

Embarrassment. He had told his uncle he wanted a tent to himself, just for that reason. Now he had that servant mocking him. And that was the last thing he needed.

Katara woke just as the sun was rising. Its light seeped through the walls of the tent, gently urging her to wake up. She rolled over on her mat and saw that Zuko wasn't there.

In an instant the events of the night before flashed into her mind. And suddenly Katara wanted to go straight back to sleep. _You were so close, Katara. So close. And you failed._

Katara sighed and pulled herself up off the sleeping mat. After making sure her knife was back in her pack, Katara decided to go take a bath. She left the tent to go find a river.

It didn't take Katara long to find a nice, secluded river. She could feel the water calling to her, almost asking her to bend it. She stripped down to her undergarments and climbed into the water. It felt so good, running through her hair. Katara had been there for a while, relaxing, when she heard something behind her.

Katara spun around and sank lower into the water, afraid it was one of the men in the army. She shuddered to think of what would happen if they found her.

A tall, dark figure made its way out of the bushes. It was a very groggy looking Zuko. Katara stood up, relieved to see him. _Who would have thought I'd be happy to see _Zuko

"Your highness," Katara said, with a slight bow (the water was up to her shoulders.)

Zuko looked startled to see anyone, let alone the servant girl. He stepped back and turned his head away, embarrassed.

"Sleep well last night, your highness?" Katara asked as she walked out of the water.

Zuko glanced over at her and blushed a bright red. _Uncle was right, she is rather pretty…for a servant girl._

"Your highness?" Katara asked as she dried herself off with a towel.

Zuko glared at her and his face hardened. _Is she teasing me? That little peasant,_ he thought. _How dare she._

The Prince walked up to Katara and stood right in front of her. He was a full head taller than her and much more built. Katara looked up at him and met his eyes with her own.

"You were saying," Zuko prompted. After a moment, Katara stepped back and looked down at her feet.

"Nothing, your highness," Katara said softly.

Zuko turned away and began to walk when he realized she wasn't following him. He spun and saw her standing there, staring back at him. "We're leaving," he said before continuing his walk back to camp.

When Katara and Zuko got to the camp, the tents were being taken down and the rhinos loaded up. Katara went to their tent and started packing. Zuko just sat and watched her.

After the bags were packed, Katara was allowed to wander. She decided to go see where the dragons were. As terrifying as they were, they must have been the most beautiful creatures Katara had ever seen.

It didn't take her too long to find them. They were in a nearby field, lying down. She sat in the grass and just watched them. After a few minutes, she heard voices behind her.

"Uncle, does she _have _to ride with me?" It was Zuko.

"Yes, Prince Zuko."

"I don't see why she can't just ride with the men on rhinos." He was getting angry.

"Because of just that. I will not allow a fourteen year old girl to ride with soldiers who were forced to leave their wives behind. She is safe from them in the sky."

"Oh," Zuko replied. He understood. "Then why not let her ride with you?"

"Prince Zuko, that is enough," Iroh said, stern. Then Iroh spotted Katara. "Ah, Miss Katara."

Katara stood and bowed. "General. Your Highness."

Iroh smiled. "Prince Zuko just agreed to let you ride with him again."

Katara's face turned white. "On the dragon?" she asked.

Zuko had to suppress his laughter. _This will be fun, _he thought.

Iroh nodded to Katara. "Yes, on the dragon." He began walking towards the red one and mounted it. "Prince Zuko, help Miss Katara and meet me back at the camp. I have to help move the men along."

Zuko could barely voice his disagreement before his uncle was gone. He stormed over to Arian and looked back at Katara who had stayed where she was.

He glared at her. "Come here," he ordered her.

She slowly walked over.

"This is Arian," he explained quickly. "She's a dragon, you ride her." Zuko climbed up onto the dragon and waited for Katara to do the same. She slid in behind Zuko and went to grab his waist. He stopped her.

"Do not," he warned.

"But what if I fall?"  
"You won't fall," he said, bored.

"Why not?"

"Because." _Because I won't let you, _he thought. He then mentally slapped himself.

"But-" Before Katara could reply, they were soaring in the air. She reached for Zuko's waist and held on for all she was worth.

"Get off of me," Zuko yelled. He had Arian dive straight down. He heard her scream and squeeze him harder. Zuko looked behind him. Sensing his movement, she looked up at him.

Zuko saw the pure terror in her eyes. Her face was white. "Please stop," she pleaded. He turned back around.

As much as she had annoyed Zuko, he sort of felt bad for her. He pulled Arian out of the dive. He felt her hands tighten around his waist. "Now get off of me," he yelled back at her. She hesitated for a moment before doing so.

As soon as Katara let go of Zuko's waist, she felt as if she was going to fall. But it wasn't just that. She felt safe while holding on to him. She found comfort in his warmth. She stopped herself. _He is the enemy. That is it. I cannot let my emotions get in the way of my mission._

They reached the city where the peasant uprising was. Just hearing about the army coming had somewhat silenced it's leaders, but Iroh had decided it would be best to stay around for a few days, just to be sure. He knew his brother would be very mad if they were to come all that way just to turn back and have the peasants revolt again. So he ordered his men to go into the city, march around, intimidate people. The plan was to scare the people. Iroh would prefer not to fight if he could avoid it.

The army camp was set up just outside the city in some large random field belonging to some wealthy random noble. As soon as the camp was set up, most of the men went into the city, including Zuko. This meant Katara could do whatever she wanted with her time. She decided to find a river.

She came across one not too far into the woods nearby. She waded in and tried to relax. It had been so long since she had used her bending. It was hard for her. Katara didn't feel complete without it. She looked around. _I guess since there's nobody here…_ she thought. She lifted her fingers over the water and made it dance around her hand, nothing much. But, of course, one thing led to another and soon the water was swirling up around her. She spun around, water and all, and froze.

Standing on the riverbank was none other than General Iroh.

Katara nearly dropped dead. "General…" she whispered.

Iroh didn't seem mad. "Why did you stop, Miss Katara? You were doing very well."

If Katara wasn't in such a state of shock, she would have been completely confused. "General," she repeated.

Iroh smiled. "It's okay. I won't tell anybody."

Katara made her way out of the water and bowed to Iroh. "But, General, why?"

"Just because you bend water instead of fire does not make you my enemy. Like you said before, your grandmother was water tribe, so it would only make sense for you to be able to bend." Katara looked up at him. His face was serious. "Plus, if you were here to hurt us, I think you would have done that by now."

_Ow. _It hit Katara. Iroh was right - she should have struck by now. _But I'm too damn emotional._

"Thank you, General," Katara replied. She was grateful. Iroh could have had her killed, and perhaps every other Fire Nation citizen would have. She owed him her life.

"It will be dark soon. Walk with me back to camp," Iroh invited. Katara followed him.

As they made their way back, they passed where the dragons were. Iroh saw Katara looking at them. "They are beautiful, aren't they?" he asked.

"And terrifying," Katara added.

Iroh laughed. "They could be."

"Do you fight with them?"

The General shook his head. "As magnificent as they are, dragons will not do anything they don't want to. Although they are incredibly strong, they refuse to fight. The only dragons that have ever even left the Fire Nation have been those that were the Avatar's animal guides."

"Oh," Katara said.

"And they are very rare. Most people in the Fire Nation never even see one."

That night Katara cooked for Iroh and Zuko. Again she was allowed to eat with them and again she was made to sleep in the same tent as Zuko. But how much sleeping she did, Katara wasn't sure.

Iroh's words rang in her head. 'If you were here to hurt us, I think you would have done that by now.' _He's right. What would my father say? They were all counting on me to take care of this, and nothing is happening. But what am I supposed to do now? Can I even kill him? I don't know. They made it sound so easy, so simple. This is not supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to like him._

_Like him? No. No no no. He's my enemy. I'm supposed to hate Zuko. I'm supposed to kill him. I should have done it already._

By this point, Katara was hysterical. She tried to suppress her cries into her pillow, but she heard movement from the other side of the tent and knew she had woken Zuko up.

The Prince had heard crying coming from Katara. He sat up and looked over at her. It was too dark to see anything so he ignited a flame in the palm of his hand. He hesitated for a moment before getting up and walking over to her.

Katara knew Zuko was standing over her. She turned on her side to look up at him. Zuko saw her blue eyes reflect the fire. Katara stood and walked out of the tent. She needed to get away from him. It was her time now to be alone.

It puzzled Zuko what she could be so upset about. He shrugged it off and went back to sleep. He was tired.

**

* * *

A.N. **

I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever. One of my best friends was in the hospital for about a week and a half, most of that time in ICU. She's a little better now, slowly recovering from her near-death experience. So basically, the last few weeks I have spent all of my free time praying or visiting her. I got this up as soon as I could, but its still not as long as I wanted it to be. Oh well. Again, I'm really sorry. I love all of you and would never leave you without an update unless I had a really good reason. 

Please review. You have no idea how happy they make me : )


End file.
